femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Goodwin (Criminal Case)
Tess Goodwin, also known as the Rorschach Reaper, was a recurring character in the University sector of Criminal Case's first season. She was eventually revealed as the main villainess of case #41 and the final case of the sector, "The Rorschach Reaper" (release date September 19, 2013). She was a psychology major at Grimsborough University who is shown to have an admiration for the player's detective work. Events When the player and detective David Jones start investigating grisly murders transpiring at the university, Tess appears in several cases to give her input, offer help, and snidely dismiss David's efforts as a detective. However, as revealed over the course of the University sector, an anonymous person (later revealed as none other than Tess) had a hand in some of the murderous crimes that had been committed, hypnotizing fellow students Misha Goshwalla, Penelope Rivera, and Taylor Kirby into perpetrating murders, preying on each of the three villainesses for having the capacity in them to kill. As a calling card, Tess placed a Rorschach test at the scene of each death that she was indirectly involved in. In "The Rorschach Reaper", the titular Rorschach Reaper finally committed her first murder by hand, targeting Grimsborough Quails cheerleader Madison Springer during the university's Prom Ball and killing her by outfitting the Prom Queen tiara (which Madison won) with explosives that blew the top of her head off once she pressed the button on the detonator. As the player and David investigated the case and began coming close to discovering the truth, the evil Tess called David (disguised) and gave him a twisted ultimatum: if they didn't discover her identity before dawn, she'd kill one of their suspects, and would do the same if they interrogated any of them. Reveal & Death Tess left traces of her blood and also fibers from the blue silk dress she wore to the Prom Ball on the prototype of the bomb she used to kill Madison, with those pieces of evidence serving as the main proof that she was the bomber, and therefore also the Rorscharch Reaper. After being brought in for interrogation, Tess immediately confessed to being the serial killer and praised the player for catching her. When asked by David why she chose to reveal herself by murdering Madison, Tess commented that there was no point in being "brilliant" if no one knew before pulling out a pendulum and using it to hypnotize the detective into trying to kill the player, using his hidden resentment of the player for surpassing him as a detective to try to convince him to shoot the player dead in order to ensure that her "thesis" would be "completed." The player's life was narrowly saved when police officer Eduardo Ramirez came in and struck the hypnotized David with a frying pan, to which Tess chastised Eduardo for ruining her work. Tess was subsequently arrested, and during her trial, the villainess remorselessly denied responsibility for the murders committed by her hypnotized classmates, claiming that they had "weak minds" and were easy to hypnotize, and that her crime spree was her twisted way of proving that all humans were capable of murder. For her horrific crimes, judge Olivia Hall sentenced Tess to life in prison with no chance for parole. At the end of Case #54, however, Eduardo revealed to the player and David that Tess had somehow managed to escape from prison. The following case, "Ashes to Ashes", revealed that the serial killer had done so by hypnotizing the guard with a pendulum that had been mailed to her by Luna Hecate, a member of a notorious secret society known as the Crimson Order, and also Tess' ultimate killer. The former Rorschach Reaper had become a threat to the Crimson Order by working to prove that her ancestor, Mary Goodwin, had been murdered by the Crimson Order, and Luna killed her (at the behest of the Order's leader, Milton Grimmes) by tying her to the mast of a ship at the Grimsborough Nautical Museum and then burning her alive, with Tess ultimately dying of smoke inhalation. Quotes * "Manipulate? Misha, Penelope, Taylor...they all wanted to kill, they had it in them! They barely needed the little push I gave them! Their minds were so weak, I bet I could have done it even without hypnotizing them. A murderer sleeps in everyone of us, your Honor! That's what my thesis is all about." (Tess's depraved motivation for her crime spree) Gallery Tess Goodwin reveal case appearance.png|Tess as she appears in "The Rorschach Reaper" Tess Goodwin hypnosis.png|Tess attempting to hypnotize David Jones into murdering the player Tess Goodwin mugshot.jpg Tess Goodwin arrest.png Tess Goodwin prison uniform.png|Tess in a prison uniform Tess Goodwin prison escape.jpg|Tess' escape from prison Tess Goodwin corpse.png|Tess' corpse Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hypnosis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Offscreen Death Category:Prison Uniform Category:Serial Killer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Suffocation